First Love Tastes Like a Lemon
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Mimpi tentang masa lalu membawa Gintoki dalam petualangan kecil menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya hatsukoi yang hilang. Shounen-ai. GinHiji.


**Judul:** First Love Tastes Like a Lemon

**Sub-judul:** Dreams drive you into chaotic life sometime

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Pairing: **Gintoki/Hijikata

**Genre:** Drama, Romance (a bit humor here and there)

**Disclaimer:** Hideaki Sorachi.

Kalo Gintama punya saya, bakal saya munculin cerita Ginpachi-sensei lebih banyak.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai dalam perkembangan cerita selanjutnya (saya utarakan disini sekarang biar ga ada yang shock dan kecewa duluan pas baca chapter kedua nanti)

**NOTE:**

_**Hatsukoi **_(japanese) = _**First Love**_ = _**Cinta pertama**_

First Love Tastes Like a Lemon

* * *

**First Love Tastes Like a Lemon**

**( Act 1: Dreams drive you into chaotic life sometime )**

**

* * *

**

.

"Gin-chan!"

_**Duakk!**_

Dahi Gintoki membentur meja, "Agh Kagura! Tega sekali kau menggangu tidur siang Gin-san!" gerutunya sambil memijit dahinya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Habisnya Gin-chan mengigau yang aneh-aneh, aku kan jadi penasaran," Kagura mendengus sambil duduk di kursi di seberang sofa tempat Gintoki duduk.

"E-eh? Aku? Mengigau apa?" Gintoki tampak berkeringat dingin.

"Mm.._'Hatsukoi-chan.. Hatsukoi-chan…'_ uhu apaan itu?" Kagura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Wajah Gintoki merah padam. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena malu.

"Hayoo, mimpi apa Gin-chan?" Kagura menendang kaki Gintoki di bawah meja.

"Ti-Tidak mimpi apa-apa," Gintoki melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Boooohoooong," Kagura menendang lebih keras.

"Benar kok!" Gintoki tertawa hambar.

"Katakan! Katakan!" Kagura menendang Gintoki lebih keras kali ini, dan mengakibatkannya terjungkal dari kursinya.

_**BUM!**_

"Uwa-wa sakit sakit sakit!" Gintoki mengelus bokongnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Ada apa ini?" seketika Shinpachi muncul dengan centong kayu di tangannya lengkap dengan celemek merah muda berenda tergantung di lehernya.

Bukannya ia suka dengan celemek konyol itu, tapi Otae sang kakak tercinta nan garang memaksanya memakai celemek buatannya itu kalau memasak—yang anehnya malah diturutinya, padahal toh Otae kan tidak akan tahu dia pakai atau tidak celemek itu. Kan?

"Gadis Rambo itu menendang Gin-san yang malang," adu Gintoki.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja," Kagura mencibir. "Cuma penasaran sama mimpi Gin-chan,"

Alis Shinpachi berkedut. 'Ini dia!' gumamnya dalam hati. 'dalam hari-harinya yang membosankan ini selalu saja timbul masalah yang tidak-tidak.'

"Apa yang kau impikan, Gin-san?" Shinpachi menghela napas. 'Yah, tak apalah. Sejak kuputuskan hidup bersama mereka berdua ini, hidupku sudah tidak wajar lagi.'—pikirnya sambil menatap Gintoki dan Kagura bergantian dan menarik napas panjang.

"Oi Shinpachi, apa-apaan itu, memandang muka orang terus hela napas?" Gintoki mengurut bokongnya lagi dan beranjak berdiri.

"Gin-chan mengigau dalam tidurnya, _'Hatsukoi-chan…Hatsukoi-chan…' _begitu," Kagura menirukan suara Gintoki yang langsung dijitak oleh yang bersangkutan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul dari jendela dan tertawa keras, "Wahaha Gintoki, barusan itu sesuatu yang tak terduga. Jadi rupanya sang Shiroyasha yang legendaris ini punya cinta pertama juga seperti manusia, ya? Menarik… menariiik," Katsura Kotarou muncul di antara sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela lantai dua kantor Yorozuya itu.

"Apa maksudmu 'seperti manusia'? Aku ini memang manusia!" Gintoki menggeram. "Dan masuk lewat pintu depan kalau bertamu ke rumah orang, Zura!"

"Bukan Zura, Katsura. Siapa Hatsukoi-chan mu itu heh? Siapa?" Katsura mengedipkan mata.

"Dengarkan kalau orang bicara! Dan Jangan campuri urusan percintaan orang lain!" Gintoki menggeram kesal.

"Masalahnya!" Katsura menggebrak meja di hadapannya yang (seharusnya) adalah meja kerja Gintoki, "aku sedang bosan! Akhir-akhir ini kehidupanku monoton dan membosankan. Jadi kau sahabatku, paling tidak bantu aku menghilangkan kejenuhan dengan kisah cinta masa muda yang penuh gairah itu~" Katsura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Tolong jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam masalahmu dan jangan panggil 'sahabat' pada orang yang selalu kau jerumuskan dalam masalah," Gintoki menggeram.

"Jangan pikir dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berkata ngawur lalu kami akan melepaskanmu. Ayo mengaku! Siapa cinta pertamamu itu?" Katsura menodongkan cambuk (yang entah darimana) ke hadapan batang hidung Gintoki.

Gintoki memijit keningnya, "Pertama, yang bicara ngawur itu kau. Dan kedua, aku tidak akan cerita-cerita urusan pribadi pada siapapun!" Gintoki membalik meja dan mengamuk bagai beruang yang diganggu di tidur panjang musim dinginnya.

"Jangan begitu Gin-san!" Shinpachi berusaha menahan kaki Gintoki. "Kalau ada masalah kan lebih baik dibicarakan dengan orang lain, supaya plong. Daripada jadi beban yang menumpuk di hati dan kepala,"

"Benar, benar. Nanti kepalamu jadi botak," Kagura memasang tampang tanpa dosa berharap bakal mendengar kisah roman picisan seperti yang dilihatnya di EDO TV setiap senin sampai jumat jam enam sore.

"Kalaupun aku cerita…" Gintoki berbisik.

"Ya?"

"TIDAK PADA KALIAAAN!" Gintoki meninju dan melempar Shinpachi dan Kagura ke udara dan kabur secepat kilat dari kantor Yorozuya sekaligus kediamannya itu.

Berjalan tak tentu arah, Gintoki menyusuri jalan kota Edo hingga sampai di sebuah pasar tradisional. Di kanan-kiri sisi jalan bermacam-macam penjual menjajakan dagangan mereka.

"Hei kau, kau yang disitu,"

Gintoki celingukan, dan mendapati seorang nenek-nenek berpakaian aneh menunjuk ke arahnya. "Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Kemari, kemari. Kuberi sesuatu yang menarik," Nenek berpakaian merah marun aneh itu melambaikan tangannya.

Gintoki mengamati sang nenek sejenak. Dengan riasan make-up tebal, lipstik biru tua, memakai baju berenda berwarna merah marun dan gelang-gelang serta anting besar yang bulat, Nenek itu memamerkan kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang bertahtakan berlian dan manik-manik super mini lainnya.

"Maaf, Nek. Aku tak berminat pada seni kuku," ujar Gintoki datar dan siap berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau akan bertemu orang lama. Orang yang sangat ingin kau jumpai dalam waktu lama," Nenek itu menyeringai.

Gintoki terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Seketika dibalikkannya badannya dan secepat kilat dihampirinya tempat sang nenek duduk di antara kelambu-kelambu merah marun itu.

Gintoki sekilas membaca tulisan pada papan di atas _stand_ mungil itu, _'Ramalan Madam Giselle, 100% tepat.'_ Dan tulisan kecil di bawahnya, _'Diskon hari jumat jam 11.00-13.00'_

"Obaa-san, apa benar yang anda katakan tadi itu?" Gintoki duduk manis di depan _stand_ itu dan mengulum senyum dibuat-buat.

Nenek peramal itu melipat kedua tangannya, "Ramalanku tidak pernah meleset," timpalnya sambil mendongakkan kepala.

Gintoki menatap penuh harap menunggu penjelasan lebih gamblang. Sang nenek peramal menyeringai, "Sini biar kuramal kau."

Nenek itu meraih tumpukkan kartu tarot di hadapannya dan mulai mengocok kartu-kartu itu sambil komat-kamit. Setelah berlalu sekian puluh kocokan (yang mana jumlahnya adalah rahasia, katanya) ia menjejerkan tiga lembar kartu di atas meja kaca berbentuk oval yang membatasi antara dirinya dan sang pasien yang tak lain adalah Gintoki.

Dibukanya kartu-kartu itu satu persatu perlahan, dan ia terkesiap. "O-Oh! I-Ini! Ti-TIDAK! GAWAT!" Nenek itu berteriak histeris.

"A-Ada apa?" Gintoki shock.

"Kuku jempol kananku patah saat mengocok kartu!" dan si Nenek pun dijitak.

"Serius dong! Aku hampir mati jantungan!" teriak GinToki frustasi.

Nenek peramal mengurut keningnya, "Sabar anak muda, " sahutnya. "Perhatikan, ketiga kartu ini menyingkap nasib masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanmu. Di sini kau punya _'The Chariot', 'Strength', dan 'Wheel of Fortune'_."

"Lalu?" Gintoki mengerjapkan mata.

"_The Chariot_ melambangkan kesuksesan secara batiniah. Di masa lalu saat kau bertemu dia sang pujaan hati, kesadaran emosionalmu bangkit sepenuhnya dan melahirkan kekuatan. Kau bukan lagi anak domba yang tersesat dan kehilangan arah, kau sudah menemukan arti hidupmu, apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kau lakukan.

"_The strength_. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan membuatmu kehilangan pegangan hidup, sesuatu yang dalam, menggoyahkan hatimu dan prinsipmu selama ini. Kau kini hidup dalam ketidakpastian, tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"_The Wheel of Fortune_. Sesuatu akan terjadi dan membuatmu membuka matamu lebar-lebar sekali lagi. Dia yang kau sayang akan muncul kembali di hadapanmu dan membawa arti hidup yang baru bagimu."

Gintoki menganga mendengar ramalan sang nenek, "Erm….aku….tidak kehilangan pegangan hidup kok," sahutnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menghindari bertatap muka dengan sang peramal yang diluar dugaannya memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata itu.

Nenek peramal itu tertawa, "Yang penting nikmati saja kehidupanmu sekarang, hari-harimu yang menyenangkan bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi disekitarmu," serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gintoki balas tersenyum, 'Rupanya nenek ini orang baik,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi," Nenek itu mengeluarkan kalkulator, "seribu yen untuk ramalan tiga kartu."

'Sialan.'

Gintoki menghela napas panjang, menatap nanar pada isi dompetnya yang kini kosong. Jatah untuk beli _Jump_ bulan in itelah diberikan pada si peramal di pasar tadi.

Lelah berkeliling, ia pun duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada rerumputan menghadap sungai yang airnya mengalir tenang.

Anak-anak tampak berlarian dan saling mengejar di pinggir sungai sambil bercanda ria. Di bawah pohon sakura sekelompok pemuda tengah menikmati bekal makan siang mereka sambil bersenda gurau. Dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, bisa ditebak mereka adalah pekerja di pabrik otomotif sekitar sungai itu yang tampaknya tengah menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka.

"Kau tahu," salah satu dari pemuda itu angkat bicara, "cinta pertama itu berasa seperti lemon," sahutnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Pemuda yang lain menertawakannya dan melempar bungkus roti ke arah pemuda itu dan mereka larut dalam riuh tawa dan canda.

Gintoki mengalihkan pandangan dari kelompok pemuda itu ke langit biru di atasnya.

"Lemon apanya..." gerutunya.

Pikirannya melayang pada musim panas di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh, di suatu masa yang sudah lama berlalu…

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya fanfic perdana ini selesai juga :)

Chapter berikutnya bakal menceritakan tentang sang Hatsukoi-chan yang legendaris ini. *digebuk* dan perjumpaan anatara Gintoki dengan sang pujaan hati *halah bahasanya* XD

Sampai ketemu di chapter 2 :)

Feedback? :)


End file.
